


Magical Mishaps of a Witch & Wizard

by GoldenTurboKeyblade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts, Magic, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTurboKeyblade/pseuds/GoldenTurboKeyblade
Summary: a Harry Potter fanfiction with two Original Characters and a interesting twist unlike any other. What happens when a witch from another world gets teleported into Hogwarts? How will Hogwarts handle this new visitor? Found out in "Magical Mishaps of a Witch and Wizard".





	1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This Fanfiction is written as a collaboration between GoldenTurboKeyblade and RagedRocket5. It is a Harry Potter fanfiction with two Original Characters and a interesting twist unlike any other. What happens when a witch from another world gets teleported into Hogwarts? How will Hogwarts handle this new visitor? Found out in "Magical Mishaps of a Witch and Wizard"

Disclaimer: We do NOT own Harry Potter, this belongs to JK Rowling. RagedRocket owns Witchinia and anything to do with Scarlett and the Aquilia Galaxy while GoldenTurboKeyblade owns Hyrax.

*Things written in Italics is Zezu speaking while in his Familiar Form.

Chapter 1: The Visitor

"I'm soooo late. Why did you wake me up?" Scarlett said as she ran around her room, grabbing her things for school and yelling at her Familiar, Zezu, her broom in hand. It's twisty handle brushing her hands gently as she ran. Her room was in slight disarray as she searched for all she needed. Scarlett had accidentally overslept this morning, even though Zezu had tried to wake her.

"I tried but you just groaned, rolled over and tucked the covers over your head." Zezu said as he leaped onto his Mistress's shoulder as she ran out the palace doors, towards the Witching Academy. It was her first day at Witching Academy as she had taken the Witching Ceremony the day before and passed with flying colors.

She was so pleased when she passed the Witching Ceremony and gained both her broom and her Familiar. It was every Witch and Wizards worst fear that they would fail the Ceremony and be cast out of the Blooming City. She knew that the pressure was on her as she was the Princess. It was just expected of her to do things well, ever since she was old enough to walk and talk.

On her way, a spiralling, purple vortex opened beneath her feet, dragging Scarlett and Zezu inside and spitting them out onto hard, stone floor. A fire crackled in a nearby fireplace and she could see that it was somewhat late at night by how dark it was outside. The whole room seemed to be in red and gold colors, with pictures of strange people. In the middle of the room was a couch and chairs, all colored red.

"Owwww. Are you okay?" Scarlett said as she got up and picked up Zezu and her broom as she looked around. They were in what looked like a Common Room, but one Scarlett didn't recognise, and there was a boy nearby in a chair. Some of the portraits had moving people in them, though most were snoring loudly. The fire and torches casted shadows all around the room.

Terror flooded the young, fourteen year old girl. She couldn't comprehend what happened or where she was, and that scared her. Only that she was now in a strange place, more likely far away from where she was meant to go. Nothing looked familiar and only increased Scarlett's fear. Her fear made her breathing quicken and heart flutter, as well as making her hands clammy.

"Yes, are you?"The elder familiar replied, looking up worriedly at his Mistress. He could sense his Mistress's fear, putting him on edge as he looked around the room that they had landed in. It reminded him a little of the Common Rooms he had seen with his previous Masters but it was still one he didn't recognise. However, he could recall a memory of sorts when he spotted a banner with 'Gryffindor' written on it.

"I'm fine. Where are we?" Scarlett asked quietly, afraid.  
"I have no idea." Zezu said, shaking his head sadly.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Scarlett said, finally talking to the boy figure. She was a little nervous as Zezu leapt up onto her shoulder. Since he had been summoned the day before, his most common place to be found was on Scarlett's shoulders as it made it easier to look around and stay close to her at the same time.

Hyrax looked up from his book, slightly startled and surprised by the new guest. Most of the Gryffindors had gone to bed already so truthfully he thought he would be alone. The boy was reading about Defense against the Dark Arts when he heard the noise. Slowly and carefully, Hyrax lowered his book to watch a rather interesting scene. He was slightly confused at first when he saw the girl land on the floor. He got up quickly and ran over to check on her. When she started to talk to the creature on her shoulder though, Hyrax titled his head slightly in confusion and amusement.

'A familiar perhaps?' was the thought process in his head. Hyrax turned his attention to the girl once again when she asked him the questions. "First, I am Hyrax, Gryffindor student. Second, you are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Third, I hope I am not rude or anything but who are you exactly?" He rubbed his head a bit after asking his question. While he knew he was at Hogwarts and anything can happen, this was a new issue.

"Hogs Warts? I've never heard of that place before and I've studied places all over Witchinia. And you say it's a school? That's not possible. There is only two schools on Witchinia and those are Witchling Academy and Witching Academy. This is neither." Scarlett said quietly before realizing the boy asked her name.

"I'm Scarlett Embers, Princess of Witchinia, Goddess of Witchcraft and Magic and a First Year at Witching Academy. This is my Familiar, Zezu." Zezu's tail was swishing back and forth across Scarlett's chest as he lay on her shoulders. Scarlett's broom remained in her hands safely, but her knuckles were white due to how tightly she was gripping the broom.

"Witchling Academy? Witching Academy? What kind of places are those?" Hyrax asked confused. "And where is Witchinia. This is Great Britain or United Kingdom. Hogwarts is one of the many wizarding schools in the world. Built by our four founders, who each have a house named after them. Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw. Hogwarts is the best wizarding school in the world really."

Hyrax bowed a bit when he heard she was a Princess. "As for your titles, I am not sure how far those will get you in this place. Witchinia, wherever it is, has never been heard of before. And it's nice to meet you Zuzu. A familiar is a quite a proud companion, Winter is mine. For now, I will lend you Hogwarts : A History for you to read. Maybe that will explain things here." Hyrax nodded to himself. "Can you stay here for a moment?" He ran off to the boys dorm and searched his trunk for the book. He returned and handed the book to Scarlett. "Here. This has all you need to know about Hogwarts in it."

Scarlett was so confused as she listened to the boy and took the book.

"Legere Celeritate." She said, casting a quick, speed reading spell before flicking through the book, reading it at an astounding speed. She was done within two minutes and handing back to Hyrax. He stared at her in shock but shook it off.

"Okay, so what I've got from this is that I'm currently on the wrong planet. According to this book, I'm on Earth, but that's the tiny planet from the next galaxy over. I'm from Witchinia in the Aquila Galaxy." Scarlett said, partly panicking. Now Hyrax knew he has heard it all, but this explanation really took the cake. Was it even possible that there other planets or places that had life like Earth? He wondered if each one would have magic too, or was Earth and Witchinia the only ones. Hyrax always kept up with astronomy stuff, but he never heard of Scarlett's home.

Hyrax raised his eyebrows, noting to himself to learn that spell. He placed the book down and looked at Scarlett. "Well.. I would say that you are in a pickle. You are stuck on Earth until you find a way to your home in Witchinia." Hyrax sat and thought. "For now, we will pretend you are my sister. I am sure one of the girl Gryffindors have some spare robes for you to wear. Do you have a wand?"

Hyrax looked at what she was carrying and noticed the broom. He whistled at how nice it looked and looked back at Scarlett so she could answer his question.

"A wand? What do you mean? Do you use wands here? Wands are so rare back home." Scarlett said before realizing that he mentioned robes before.

"Wait! Do you mean I can't wear my dress? It was my last present from my parents, I'm not not wearing it. Maybe if you show me what the uniform looks like I could find an illusion spell to make it look like I'm wearing it?" Scarlett said.

"Wands are the only way we cast magic here. Well, there are other ways. But those are for the very advanced students in 6th year or above. Our robes is basically like mine. Black cloaks with grey shirt. Ladies get to wear a skirt, boys wear pants. Robes have a strip of color on the side showing what house you belong to." Hyrax explained.

He held out his wand that Ollivander had made. Just like all the first years, he got his on his trip to Diagon Alley at age of 11. The thing served him well in classes and outside of Hogwarts. He had only just gotten the Patronus charm down. "Illusionary magic is very difficult."

"That's so cool. All of you must be pretty powerful to need wands to control your magic. I nearly needed one but mama said that because I was a Goddess, I wouldn't need one." Scarlett said before nodding at the description of the uniform.

"Illusion Spells may be difficult for you, but we learn them in Third Year, so they can't be too hard." Scarlett said as she pulled a spellbook out and began to flick through it before stopping at a particular page. She quickly put her broom on her back, careful not to disturb Zezu before looking back at the spellbook.

"Procidat Deceptionem Vestimenta Mea." Scarlett said and in a shimmer, the illusion was cast.

"There, now only the people who know about the illusion, us, will be able to see my outfit, broom and hat simmer behind the illusion. To everyone else, it will look like I'm wearing the uniform." Scarlett said with a smile as she put the spellbook away.

"Interesting." Hyrax said. He glanced to see that she was right. "Ours just covers you like invisibility cloak. Makes it so that people will see what's behind you. I heard the feeling is like a egg dripping down your head. Yeah, we are told that wand chooses the wizard. " Hyrax stated. He wondered what wand would fit Scarlett. Hyrax grabbed his wand and cast 'Tempus'. The time appears in midair, stating it was almost 2 am.

"There is are some invisibility spells back home that work similar to what you talked about. Makes people not see you at all." Scarlett said, watching as Hyrax cast a spell that made the time appear in midair.

"Hey! That's just like our spell. See." Scarlett said before casting a spell.

"Tempest." She said, making the time appear in midair in golden writing. Scarlett found it so cool that the two spells were so similar.

Hyrax watched. " Interesting. Maybe our magic is similar yet different. I noticed your time was gold while mine was a fiery red. Hmm.. Let's see." He pointed his wand at a book. "Accio!" The book he was studying from zoomed from the table and into his hand. "Do you have a spell similar to this?" If she was going to be stuck, he thought he would need to teach her the magic of Hogwarts. In return, he hoped she would teach him.

Scarlett watched in awe as the book zoomed to Hyrax's hand.

"No, we don't. We have many Summoning Spells but none that do that." Scarlett said. She found it amazing and began thinking if it was possible to even be able to learn Earth Magic, because if so, she would love to learn.

Hyrax nodded. "First thing is first. We need you a spare bed. Then we have to get you a wand from Diagon Alley. Hopefully Professor McGonagall will be nice enough to do go along with our little fib." Hyrax stated. "We are going to pretend you are like my sister or niece from across the pond. "

"I'm not sure if a wand would be able to survive my Magic. My mama said that I couldn't have a wand due to my Goddesshood. Due to my Goddesshood, my Magic is very strong. I did try to use a wand once, but it kinda exploded." Scarlett said, a little guilty but had a huge grin on her face, before nodding.

"Okay, but you will have to help me quite a bit. I know next to nothing about Earth. The only thing I really know is what people know about Alexander Stone. He's a Septarian explorer who came to Earth around 1000 years ago, but no one figured out he wasn't human. I think his diary said something about him teaching at a Magic School on Earth that had something to do with boars, but we all just passed it off since we didn't think Earth had Magic at all. Apparently Alexander Stone taught dueling and was friends will some guy by the name of Salazar." Scarlett said.

"Hmm.. That is interesting. Salazar is one of the main founder of our school if you remember the book. His house, Slytherin, is known for its cunning and sly. As for the school with boars, well.. that is Hogwarts." Hyrax said. "And Mr. Ollivander may have something that will help you out. Here on Earth, every wizard and witch is required to have a wand. As I said, there are different ways to cast spells: Like silent and wandless. However, again those for advanced students. My favorite so far is the Patronus Charm. " Hyrax smiled a bit as he waved his wand. "Expecto Patronum". A silvery white owl flew out of his wand and around the room and out the window, fading away.

"Oh yeah, I remember reading about that. The Slytherin House is just like the Raxorth House at Witching Academy. My friend told me about it." Scarlett said before nodding.

"I just don't want another one to explode." Scarlett said as she watched in awe as he cast a spell that made a silvery white owl fly out of his wand.

"That's so cool." She said, before realizing something.

"I'm not sure if I can even do Earth Magic. My Witchinian Magic is different, so I'm not sure if I'll even be able to do the spells that you do." Scarlett said.

"There is only one way to know." Hyrax smiled. "You have to learn from the first year. But first, we need to find you a room. It's way past bedtime. We will talk to Professor McGonagall tomorrow." Hyrax yawned a bit and rubbed his back. "Lets get some rest sister. We have a long day ahead of us"

"Okay." Scarlett said with a small smile, before thinking of something.

"Wait. Are you not a first year too?" Scarlett asked. On Witchinia, a First Year at Witching Academy was fourteen. Was it different on Earth? At Hogwarts?

"And where will I stay?" She asked, feeling Zazu's tail flick back and forth across her chest

"No. I am fourth year. Hogwarts starts at age of eleven for first year and ends at age of seventeen for seventh year." Hyrax said. "As for staying, You could sleep in of the empty beds of the girls dormitory for the night." Hyrax noticed her size and was surprised she was fourteen. She can easily fool people in thinking she is a first year and shuddered at the thought of the innocent puppy eye look that she may try on others.

"I forgot something. Here, many use their parentage to get things. There are three types of blood lines: Pureblood, Half-blood and Muggleborn. Pureblood is self-explanatory. Your family has always been witches and wizards for years. Half-blood means one of your parents are a Muggle. Muggleborn is a family of Muggles that give birth to a wizard or witch."

"That's so weird. At Witching Academy, a First Year like me is fourteen" Scarlett said before getting confused.

"What's a Mug-all and why isn't everyone a Pureblood. Everyone on Witchinia has Magic. You make it sound like not everyone has Magic here." Scarlett asked, completely confused.

"Not everyone does. Muggles are the non-magic folk, or just the mundane basically. Our worlds are rather separate and distant. Especially since the witch burnings in Salem." Hyrax said, shivering. "Now that would be confusing for ages here. For age of fourteen is usually a fourth year here. And think of it as a school. You start at age eleven and end at age seventeen. That is basically like the muggle's version of middle school to high school." Hyrax stated.

"What is worst is the Wizarding Wars we have had in our community. People thinking that they can wipe the Earth of those who 'steal our magic'" Hyrax said with air quotes.

"Witch burnings?" Scarlett said, paling. She couldn't imagine anyone killing Witches just because they didn't have magic. She knew of people on other planets in the Aquila Galaxy that a few people didn't have magic, but she couldn't imagine anyone killing others just because they had magic or powers.

"That's so weird. So I would be a Fourth Year, here?" Scarlett said, purposely ignoring the last bit Hyrax said due to it scaring her.

"Many of the Muggles are scared of what we can do. There was a place in the States called Salem. The colonists would believe that anyone that did anything that was not normal that they were a witch. A lot of innocent women lost their lives. Sadly, our worlds are so separate due to fear. Fear of unknown that is." Hyrax said sadly then noticed the change.

"Right, and you would be in Fourth Year. However, your size and look should fool people enough to make them think you are a First Year. Let's not cling on to the past shall we? You got much to learn about Earthian magic. "

"I can tell. Earth Magic seems so cool but weird at the same time." Scarlett said excitedly.

"I can't wait to learn, even if I'm scared of being found out. Maybe we should go over our story once more? Just to make sure we've got the same story." Scarlett said.

"I agree. We would have to say that you are my younger sister or a cousin for across the pond." Hyrax thought. He closed his eyes to focus on an idea before smiling. "Okay. Our parents got divorced and went their separate ways. You went with mom and I stayed with dad. You didn't get your letter until now and just transferred here."

"You are a fifth year here, no? Have you never talked about your parents before? Because if you have, it would ruin our story." Scarlett said, half curious and half worried. In order to fit in, she needed this to work out. She couldn't be found out. She needed to remain a secret.

"I have talked to them. Seen them letters all the time." Hyrax said. "I am here to help you and want to teach you our magic." Hyrax smiled a bit. "I will be here for you to help in any problem."

"Thanks. I know hardly anything about Earth but I'm willing to try. When do we begin?" Scarlett asked, smiling. She was nervous that she would mess up but glad that Hyrax would help her.

"Oh, and should I change my last name or would I be alright keeping my full name the same?" She asked, remembering that important question.

Hyrax smiled a bit. "You can change your last name if you want sis. First, we would need to get you a wand from Ollivander's. At least for show...in case people get curious. We don't want that to happen. Then, I will lend you my first year books so you can read a bit on some the spells we learned. Maybe you can sit in on a class or two with some Gryffindors. "

"Well, if I was to go with mama, then perhaps she took back her maiden name and I began to call myself by it too?" Scarlett suggested. She wanted to keep her last name as it would be one less thing she had to remember.

"Where is this Ollivander's place anyway?" Scarlett asked before continuing.

"Thanks. I'm gonna have to look and see if I can find similar spells that I can compare them too. And sitting in some classes would be interesting." Scarlett said

"Ollivander's is located in Diagon Alley. That is going to be an issue to go there. We usually have to get permission from our Head of House to do so. And telling a teacher about you is well... going to be complicated." Hyrax said rubbing his head. Hyrax paced the Common Room thinking how he was gonna to help his 'sister'.

"I don't know any way to get to this dia-gon alley place. Maybe we should come up with a story for why I'm here and I don't have a wand yet?" Scarlett said as Zezu's tail flicked back and forth across her chest. Her hands were rested on her broom's twisted handle as she sat down on one of the couches.

Hyrax thought about it. "Sounds good. We have all night anyway." Hyrax smiled a bit. "I'm sure we can come up with a brilliant idea. And hopefully a way to get you home."

"Yeah. And once I get back home, I'm going to go talk to one of my friends and see if I can get a set of portable viewing portals for us so we can still talk. It may just be a story, but your just like the big brother I've always wanted but never had." Scarlett said as she sat there, thinking. She then grinned.

"What if just before people begin to get up, we go down to the entrance of the school? You could say that as you were walking around that part of the school, you saw me there and recognized me. I could say that mama dropped me there with my letter, which we could forge, and that now I'm attending Hogwarts. What do you think? Do you think it would work?" Scarlett said.

"That works Scarlett. You are brilliant witch! We just need to forge your letter and a note from our mother but it works." Hyrax beamed. He took out some paper and quill. He dipped the quill in the ink and started to write a note from their mother. "Lets see... what else to make it look real."

Hyrax smiled and sighed happily. He glanced at his sister now in all but blood. He wanted and hoped they would continue talking even after she left. "That would be nice Scarlett. I heard tale of an object that is like that. I don't know what it is called sadly."

Scarlett blushed at the compliment just a little.

"Thanks." She said before thinking.

"Well, we're going to need to explain the situation in the letter, along with a signature at the bottom. Perhaps mention that they wouldn't be able to contact her so that they don't go looking for personal guarantee?" Scarlett suggested.

"Really? I didn't think that there'd be anything like that here." She said with a smile and a surprised look on her face. She really liked Hyrax. He was like the brother she never had but always wanted. Her entire life she had wanted a big brother after seeing most of her friends having siblings themselves.

Hyrax wrote the letter to Dumbledore, explaining about his 'little sister' Scarlett, all they could hear was the scratching of the quill on parchment. Once finished, he handed it to her to read. "See if this is good. I got plenty of parchment if I messed up." Then Hyrax went up to his dorm and pulled out some Chocolate frogs, handing her one. "Here, try this"

Taking the letter while Hyrax goes up the stairs, Scarlett quickly read through the letter and by the time he returned, she was done.

"Thanks. What is it?" She said, taking the offered thing.

"And the letter's awesome. I hope it works." Scarlett said, as she handed the letter back.

Hyrax put the letter down to dry. "This is a chocolate frog. a delicious treat here in the Wizarding world. They are charmed chocolate frog-shaped candy that can jump like a real frog. Each one has a famous witch or wizard from our world on it. It's better than Bertie Botts Beans." Hyrax shivers at the thought of what happened last time he ate those.

"Cool. We don't have anything like that back home. Only normal chocolate, though makes the best chocolate I've ever tasted. Rose is a friend of mine's Grandma from Septarin who makes the best chocolate in all of the Aquila Galaxy. Remind me that once I get home, I need to get some to send to you." Scarlett said as she opened the chocolate carefully, barely catching the moving chocolate before it leapt away completely. Taking a bite, her eyes lit up.

"It's really good." She said with a smile as she noticed a card down the bottom of box that the chocolate came from. Taking it out, it was pentagon shaped, purple card rimmed in gold. The name Alexander Stone was written across the bottom. Flipping it over, she noticed a short paragraph on the back.

Alexander Stone, also known as The Hidden Founder of Hogwarts, was a powerful wizard in times unknown. He assisted in the creation of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was the first dueling Professor with skills that challenged his fellow founder, Godric Gryffindor.

Without a word, Scarlett slid the card into her pocket to keep it safe. She was planning on showing it to her friends once she found a way back to Witchinia. Until then, she would protect it. However, if she looked again, the picture of Alexander Stone had vanished.

Hyrax smiled. "Chocolate is the best. And it doesn't hurt to have when you are feeling under the weather. They also help you when Dementors are around." Hyrax paled at the dementors that he had heard about before. How they were stationed at Hogwarts before. "That and the Patronus charm are only things to protect you from those fool creatures. Enough of that sad stuff though.'

"Yeah." Scarlett agreed that chocolate was the best and was good when you were feeling under the weather but that's where she got confused.

"De-ment-ors? What are those?" She asked, really confused.

"Dementors. They are known as the guardians of the prison called Azkaban. they are foul creatures that feed on happiness. It is said that if you get there them, the air goes cold and feels like every happy was being sucked from the area. They can perform something called the 'Dementors Kiss'. They say that someone who had it happened to them was nothing but a shell...no emotions."

"Ugh. Sounds bad. I really don't want to meet them. There isn't a chance I'll meet them, right?" Scarlett asked, a little worried. They sounded really bad and dangerous and she didn't know any spells that might even work on something like that.

"Of course not. But if you use any of the Unforgivable Curses, its a one-way ticket and a date with those creatures." Hyrax said. "Our world has rules, but these are the most important: Don't break the Statute of Secrecy. Don't cast magic outside of Hogwarts. Don't cast any of the Unforgivable Curses." He stated. He nibbled on his chocolate frog to calm his nerves.

"Unforgivable Curses? What are those? I've never heard of anything like that before." Scarlett said, before getting even more confused.

"What is the Statue of Secrecy? Why can't you cast magic outside of Hogwarts?" Scarlett asked, utterly confused. There were just so many things in this world that she didn't understand.

"There are three spells known as the Unforgivable Curses. The Imperius curse can cause the person to perform the unquestioned bidding of the caster. Basically, they control your mind. The next is Cruciatus curse. It inflicts pain that is said to feel like a thousand knives. The last spell is the Killing Curse. It can cause instant and painless death, usually seen by a green light. All three are dark magic. Something not to mess with. " Hyrax replied as he paused for a drink.

"Statute of Secrecy, or International Statute of Secrecy, is a law here in our wizarding world signed back in the 1600s , this is to safeguard us against the Muggles and hide our magical communities. I mean Platform 9 and 3/4 is located at Kings Cross Station at an invisible barrier. It's basically why we can't cast magic. The wizarding world is afraid of a repeat of the Salem Witch trials." Hyrax stated sadly.

"Why hide magic? Why can't you find a way that the muggles can accept you all and you wouldn't have to hide? Isn't there some way to make peace?" Scarlett said, completely confused. While she did remember the conversation before about Salem, but she didn't really understand some parts of this. Why couldn't they just make peace?

"What time is it, anyway? Is it nearly morning?" She asked.

"I wish it was that easy sis. Muggles fear the unknown. Wizards fear another witch burning. Some of the Purebloods are so high about themselves that they look down on the Muggles as nothing but dirt. They have a name for those who are Muggleborn but I am not going to say it. What's scary is sooner or later, we will be found. I mean the Muggles went to the Moon in 1969. There are satellites in the Earth's orbit, mapping out the Earth. I don't know how big the protection spell is for Hogwarts, but i doubt it goes all the way up into space." Hyrax said

"I didn't think was that advanced yet, to get to their moon. That's pretty cool." Scarlett said, hoping to change the topic to something else.

"What time is it, anyway? Is it nearly morning?" She asked, repeating her question from before.

Hyrax thought and waved his wand. "Tempus. There we go. 2:49 am UK time". Hyrax yawned a bit, he smiled at Scarlett. "Tired yet?"

Scarlett yawned.

"A bit, but I'm also kinda nervous and excited. Nervous that this will work but excited to try this out. Oh, where will I stay tonight? I can't exactly go into the Dorms tonight, not without being caught." Scarlett said.

Hyrax thought. He needed a place for her to sleep and not get caught. "There is a room on the seventh floor. Its known as the Come and Go Room. I heard that it will suit to anyone's need." Hyrax grabbed his wand and tapped the back of the entrance. The portrait opened and he walked thru. "Come on. We need to be quick. Filch could be doing rounds and we don't want to be caught."

"Okay." Scarlett said, following Hyrax. But before she stepped outside the portrait door, Scarlett looked down to check that her illusion was still in place. It was as she saw her normal outfit shimmer behind the illusion. Adjusting her broom so it was straighter on her back.

"Zezu, disappear." Scarlett said, and Zezu nodded, making himself invisible to all non-Witchinians.

"We're ready." Scarlett said, finally stepping out of the portrait door.

Hyrax walked up the stairs to his right, keeping glancing for any trouble. He smiled as he lead her to the seventh floor corridor. He walked past a painting. "We have to walk psat this place three times while thinking of the same thing. A place to for you to stay safe till tomorrow." Hyrax stated. He pointed to the empty wall that seemed normal.

She followed Hyrax all the way to the wall. Doing what was advised, Scarlett walked passed that specific spot three times, each time thinking;

'A secret place to stay safe for the night.' After the third time, a door appeared. Smiling, she opened the door to reveal a rather basic room.

"It's pretty nice in here. Not too bad." Scarlett said, stepping inside.

It was a circular room with a dome-like roof and three short layers to the floor, kind of like stairs. On on side of the room was a fireplace, with the walls around it filled with books. On the opposite side of the room, an old fashioned writing desk. And in the centre of the room, a four poster bed made of dark wood, the curtains and bedsheets a light indigo. Just in front of the bed, a large, white chest of drawers. Dotted specifically around the room, beautiful, wall mounted candles, each with matching, elegant designs.

"No one will be able to find you here unless you wish it. This room, also called the Room of Requirement, will always chance to meet whoever passes needs. As long as you keep your thought the same, the room should stay safe for you." Hyrax said.

"That's so cool. Thanks Hyrax." Scarlett said as she made her was over to her bed, allowed her illusion to fade and her normal outfit to be seen completely.

"I'm gonna get some sleep before morning. Tomorrow's going to be big, after all." Scarlett said with a yawn, flopping back first onto the bed after putting her broom to the side. Zezu barely was able to jump off in time. Kicking off her boots and throwing her hat off, Scarlett curled up onto her side. She was too tired to even bother to summon some pajamas.

Hyrax chuckled and walked out of the room quietly. He closed the door behind him and snuck back to the Gryffindor Common Room. After having to wake up the Fat Lady, he told her the password and walked in. The door shut behind him as he made his way to his bed. He crawled in his bed and feel asleep as quickly as Scarlett did.


	2. Chapter 2- Blending In

Hyrax knocked on the door twice and waited for her to answer. It was about 7:30 and breakfast was almost over. He knew they stayed up late but class started at 8, and he needed to guide her to the Great Hall.

Scarlett groaned and rolled back over, pulling the covers over her head when Zezu shoved his head into her cheek. It reminded Zezu, who had been awake for a little while, of the day before when he had tried to wake her up before school.

"You're going to need to get up, Scarlett. Hyrax is at the door." Zezu said, amusement in his voice as he nudged the girl's head with his. He barely had time to jump enough not to get thrown under the covers as Scarlett threw back the duvet and began to grab her things and put on her boots.

Soon enough, she was dressed, her hat on her head and Zezu on her shoulders. She quickly recast the illusion spell to hide her normal outfit behind an illusion of the Hogwarts uniform. The young witch quickly made her way out of the room and toward right into Hyrax.

"Sorry, I was never really a morning person." Scarlett said guiltily.

Hyrax smiled a bit at his sister. "Its okay Scarlett. We also stayed up pretty late last night. Come on, we got about 30 minutes to get to Great Hall and talk with our Head of House." Hyrax lead her to the grand staircase, with seemed to go on forever. Sometimes you saw a stair move on its own. "Oh yeah. Watch out for the Grand Staircase, they like to change at the most inconvenient times. Come on." Hyrax led her downstairs.

"Okay, do you have the letter?" Scarlett asked as she followed Hyrax, Zezu on her shoulders.

"Zezu, disappear." Scarlett said, asking Zezu to make himself invisible to non-Witchinians.

"There, I just asked Zezu to hide himself to any non-Witchinian, meaning only I can see him now." Scarlett said.

Hyrax smiled a bit. "Okay. Yeah. I have the letter here." He handed her the letter to read over as they walked down the Grand Staircase. There he walked over to a stern looking lady and asked her, "Professor McGonagall, can I ask you a question?" She turned to him and Hyrax explained the situation 'aka lie' to the professor.

Scarlett checked her illusion spell one last time as she took the letter and followed Hyrax all the way down a few staircases, right to a stern-looking lady who he called Professor McGonagall. As Hyrax told the lies to the woman, Scarlett offered the letter out to the woman.

"Mama said to give this letter to either the first teacher I saw." Scarlett said meekly, going with the lie.

McGonagall read the note and nodded. "Very well Scarlett. Welcome. We will have you sorted into your house later on. For now, I see you are wearing Gryffindor robes. Thats fine. I will take you to Ollivander's on Saturday. For now, here is the schedule for first year. Have your brother lead you to your first class." McGonagall handed you a piece of paper and left to tend to other issues. Hyrax glanced at Scarlett, stunned that McGonagall bought the lie. "That was interesting.. Lets go."

"Thank you, ma'am." Scarlett said just as the Professor left before turning to Hyrax with her piece of paper in hand.

"Yeah, it was. I was so worried that she wouldn't buy it." Scarlett said as she nodded and followed Hyrax.

"So, what do we have first?" She asked with a smile.

Hyrax read her timesheet. "You have Charms with Flitwick. Come along." Hyrax led her around the castle, pointing out the portraits that moved. "Our wizarding community has an ability to paint and produce moving pictures. I am not sure how exactly. But I think it is neat. I heard that this is a way that the Pureblood community pays tribute to their passed loved ones."

Are you in that class too?" Scarlett asked hopefully. She was nervous about being in a class alone since she could mess up and she might not know how to fix it. As she followed Hyrax, she listened to his explanation.

"That's pretty cool. We don't have anything like that back home." She said.

"I am. I have a free period for that lesson so I will help you." Hyrax walked up to the door and smiled as Flitwick opened it. "Morning Professor Flitwick. This is my sister, she just transferred here. Can she sit in and watch your class till she gets her wand this weekend?" He asked the half-goblin teacher, who kindly nodded.

"Thanks." Scarlett said as they arrived at the door and she saw a short man who Hyrax said was Professor Flitwick.

"So, what's this class about?" Scarlett asked before lowering her voice so that only she and Hyrax would be able to hear.

"And will I even be able to do the spells?" She asked.

"This is Charms." Hyrax explained. "Its one of the core classes here at Hogwarts. I told him that you are just gonna sit until you get your wand. He's about to teach about the Lumos Charm." Hyrax said.

Flitwick stood on top of his book stall. "Okay class. Today we are going over the Lumos Charm. Can anyone tell me what Lumos means?"

"Okay." Scarlett said as she sat down near the back, next to Hyrax. She did get confused when he mentioned the first charm and then the Professor said it too.

"Lumos?" She whispered.

Professor waited and pointed to a Ravenclaw. "Lumos means to make light. Its a simple charm that lights up the tip of your wand." Hyrax showed Scarlett by simply flicking his wand and saying "Lumos". The tip of his wand lights up .

"That's similar to our light spell." Scarlett whispered before pointing underneath the desk where no one but her and Hyrax would be able to see.

"Lux." She whispered and the tip of the finger she was pointing began to glow like Hyrax's wand.

"Tenebris." She whispered, causing the light at the tip of her finger to disappear. She then quickly pulled out some parchment, a quill and her favourite purple ink well and writing down notes from what was being said.

Flitwick clapped. "Great job. 10 points. Now, Lumos is from the Latin word for luz or light. All you have to do is slightly flick your wand and the light will appear on the tip of your wand. This charm will light up any dark spots. The opposite of Lumos is Nox."

\Writing down notes from what was being said, Scarlett listened carefully. She was comparing these two charms to spells she knew from back home. Lumos was Lux and Nox was Tenebris. It really helped with understanding if she could compare to the spells she grew up knowing. "These spells are just like the ones I know back home." Scarlett whispered with a smile.

Hyrax nodded as Flitwick went on. "When you cast Lumos, you must be able to pronounce it correctly. LOO-mos, notice the emphasis on LOO part of the spell. This spell was not created however until the 18th century even if it was simplistic." The bell rings and Flitwick speaks before class leaves, " I would like you all to write a short paragraph on Lumos and why we use it. Off with you now."

Finishing writing off the notes and writing a quick something about homework, she gathered her things before turning to Hyrax.

"Well, that was interesting. Are all classes this interesting? What's next?" Scarlett said with a grin, her eyes sparkling.

Hyrax glanced at the timesheet. "Looks like you have Herbology. Sadly I have DADA next. Just talk to the lady called Professor Sprout. It's not hard to miss her. She is the head of the Hufflepuff house and loves to garden. Just walk down the stairs and out the main doorway. Follow the 1st year Gryffindors to Herbology. You will be fine. Just remain calm and you will do great!"

Scarlett got a look of fear when she found out that their next classes didn't match.

"Are you sure? What if I mess up? What if I do something wrong that is obvious for everyone else? Anything could go wrong." Scarlett said, her purple eyes shining with terror.

"Scarlett. Remain calm. Even if you cant see me, I am with you." Hyrax said. "In your heart. As long as you think of me, then I am never truly gone." Hyrax smiled a bit to calm her down. "You will do great, its first years anyway. They just go over the basics."

"Okay, but I do have an idea. What if Zezu goes with you? He may be invisible to you, but I might know a spell that can make it so that you can understand him if he wants you to. It might also give you the ability to see him while he's in his invisible form." Scarlett said.

"Then we can talk through Zezu. Zezu can talk to me from any distance, but this spell can only work if you're near him." Scarlett said.

Hyrax thought. "I like that idea. If you feel better then lets do it." Hyrax smiled, looking at Scarlett. He knew she was scared but she was quick thinking. Hyrax really hoped that the teachers bought their lie, even if he did feel like she was his real sister.

"Thanks." Scarlett said with a smile before thinking hard about the spell. Once she remembered it, she thought about Hyrax.

"Et Ad Esse Nota Cum Propositum Meum." She cast. It was an extremely advanced spell that allows the caster's chosen person to see and understand the caster's Familiar. By thinking about the person and then saying the spell, the chosen person will be able to see and understand the caster's Familiar.

"There, that should work. Can you see Zezu?" Scarlett asked.

Hyrax glanced at the cat and smiled. "I can see Zezu. Its so amazing, your magic that is. I hope to learn some from you one day. But we are almost late for class." Hyrax said as you noticed the halls were beginning to empty and the chatter of students had died down.

"Thanks. It's a really advanced spell, that one. No one's used it in centuries. It isn't even taught at school anymore but I found it in an old book in the palace." Scarlett said, before looking around and realizing that Hyrax was right.

"Zezu, go into Hyrax's shoulders and go with him. The spell gave him a link like ours." Scarlett said quickly, as Zezu jumped from her shoulders to Hyrax's and curled up on his shoulders, around his neck like he did on Scarlett.

"Thanks for agreeing, Zezu. See you later, boys." Scarlett said before running off and following another first year she saw dressed in red.

"So, you can understand me now?" Zezu asked, checking to see his Mistress's 'brother' could actually understand him now.

'I can understand. Just like I understand my chosen.' Hyrax smiled. He pet the cat abit as he walked towards his class. He hoped Scarlett will be okay alone, Hogwarts can be scary as a first year. He turned his attention to his class and got ready for the lesson. The professor stepped in and the lesson begun.

"Chosen? What is that? It sounds strange." Zezu commented as he flicked his tail back and forth, just like he did to Scarlett to comfort her. It was a sort of habit he did when he sensed his Witch was worried or anything like that. He could just tell that Hyrax, someone who his Witch considered to be a brother, was a bit worried about Scarlett, so he did it, hoping it would have the same effect.

Scarlett walked into class behind a couple of other first years nervously, sitting near the back and hoping not to draw attention to herself as she took notes and did what she was told, hoping that she would be able to find Hyrax again once the class was over.

'My Chosen is my familiar. My owl that I share my bond to. They say that familiars are able to hear our thoughts and are able to duplicate our eye color.' Hyrax replied to the cat as he wrote the notes on how to transfigure a beetle to a button. He pulled out his schedule and saw that he had Potions and remembered that Scarlett would too. He needed to warn her about Professor Snape, shuddering abit.

"Sounds similar to my bond of Scarlett, though I can not hear her thoughts." Zezu said as he read what Hyrax was writing while he rested on the boy's shoulder. And when Hyrax pulled out his schedule, Zezu read it and wondered what Scarlett had next. "Do you know what Scarlett has next? Is she alone?" The Familiar asked.

As soon as the class was over, Scarlett scuttled out of the greenhouse and back into the main building as she pulled out her schedule to see what she had next. Potions. She concentrated on allowing Zezu to hear her next words.

"Zezu, ask Hyrax where I need to go for potions." She muttered quietly, as not to draw attention to herself. She didn't want people to think she was too weird, or they would get suspicious or might realize she didn't actually belong there, even with the fake letter that she and Hyrax gave to the first Professor.

Hearing Scarlett's question in his head, Zezu's ears twitched.

"Scarlett is talking to me. She wants to know where she needs to go to get to Potions. I assume that is what she has next." Zezu said.

"She has Potions is with me next class. Just tell her to meet me at the Grand Staircase. The 1st years are her guide. Just follow and blend in." Hyrax answered. He grabbed his book bag and walked down to the staircase. He watched as several people passed me by. 'Snape is going to be hard to fool...'

"Alright." Zezu said to Hyrax, making sure not to fall as the boy moved, before concentrated on allowing the next thing he said to go to Scarlett.

"Follow the First Years to the Grand Staircase and wait there. Hyrax said to follow them and blend in. We'll meet you there." Zezu said to Scarlett, and his voice echoed in the young Witch's head.

"Thanks." Scarlett muttered before following the rest of the First Years all the way to the Grand Staircase, where she waited for Hyrax and Zezu to turn up.

Hyrax smiled and waved at Scarlett. "How was your class?" He let Zezu go back to Scarlett since they had the next class together. He pet the cat a bit under the chin and smiled at his sister.

As soon as Zezu saw his mistress, he jumped from Hyrax's shoulder to Scarlett's.

"Pretty cool, actually. I wrote a ton of notes and even got to do a bit of practical work. The Professor lent me a pair of gardening gloves for the lesson so I could join in." Scarlett said with a smile.

"I can't wait till next class. I loved Potions back home." Scarlett said.

"Fair warning. The teacher is slightly biased towards his own house. Professor Snape is really strict and rude to all other houses. I heard he takes points for even breathing. Not many like him... but cant deny he knows how to hold your attention in class. Too bad his temper lashes out... he would have been great teacher if he knew how to control himself. Many 1st years break down because of the guy.." Hyrax shuddered.

Scarlett got nervous.

"Do you think he'll be a problem for our... situation?" She asked, a little nervous about this Professor Snape person. She had never really been good at controlling her emotions, so it just made it worse.

Hyrax thought about it. "Just stay close to me and I will protect you. If he causes us issues, I can report him to McGonagall. She still wants a reason to demote him... " Hyrax shakes his head and walks to the dungeons. "It's gonna be a bit chilly here. and maybe Zezu should wait in the 'room'." He said, pointing up to their dorm room.

"Thanks." Scarlett said with a shy smile, before it fell.

"I'm not leaving." Zezu said stubbornly. He wanted to either stay near his mistress or his mistress's honorary brother.

"I agree with Zezu. I think it's safer if he stays with us." Scarlett said.

"Okay. I just said that as there are going to be alot of fumes and smells." Hyrax warned as he opened the door. Hyrax coughed from the smells and walked to a desk in the back. He pulled out a cauldron. He smiled and let Scarlett sit beside him so she could watch.

Scarlett's nose scrunched up at the smell, Zezu's doing something similar with his more delicate sense of smell. The young Witch followed Hyrax and sat next to him, ready to take notes and help in any way she could.

"I hope some of the potions are similar to the potions are back home. It would be very handy and then I could help." Scarlett whispered to Hyrax.

"That could be great. Today we are suppose to be brewing the Calming Draught." Hyrax said as he pointed to the chalkboard with the instructions and ingredients. "If you can read the instructions to me, I will show you how we will brew it."

"Okay." Scarlett said with a smile. Quickly reading over the instructions, she realized something.

"Hey, this is similar to the Tranquil Potion back home. There are only a few differences." Scarlett whispered just as the classroom doors slammed open, causing her to jump.

Hyrax jumped and hovered over Scarlett to hide her from the foul Professor Snape. He seemed to be in a extremely foul mood. He snaps at everyone to get back to work and I start with the ingredients. "The name is different but I guess. The Calming Draught is just that. A draught that is made to calm your nerves down after a traumatic incident." Hyrax explained.

"Y-Yeah, I might need some of this after this class. The Professor is scary. Back home, all the teachers are really nice and are personally picked by the Headmaster and the Royal Council." Scarlett whispered, glancing at the Professor with a look of fear in her eyes.

Hyrax sighed sadly. "Professor Snape been here for a long time. He is suppose to be a respected Potions Master, but scares all the young ones... He is just a big bully."

"I can tell. He scares me. They should just do what they do back home. Only allow people who both know what they are doing AND are kind in how they teach." Scarlett said quietly. She stiffened slightly when she saw the Professor walk near her and Hyrax.

Hyrax gathered the ingredients and turned to Scarlett. "Okay. What is the first step sister?" He asked as Snape got closer. He knew that if they looked busy, he would not bother them mostly.

Scarlett looked over the instructions once more before beginning to say exactly what they said, slowly, step by step. She watched Hyrax carefully as he help her learn.

Hyrax carefully listened and brewed the draught. Snape watched us with an eyebrow raised but went on his way. Hyrax sighed and went back to work.

Scarlett sighed in relief when the Professor walked away as she continued to tell Hyrax the instructions.

"How's the potion coming?" The younger girl asked.

"Its good. What's the next step?" Hyrax asked. The potion was the right color and starting to boil properly according to the instructions.

"Umm... It says add two crushed leaves of something called Asphodel." Scarlett read, before looking up at Hyrax before down at the potion. It looked just like it said in the potion.

Hyrax nodded. "Asphodel is a plant. I am sure you will learn about it in Herbology later on." He crushed the leaves and pulled out a vial. He placed it on the table and looked at Scarlett. "Whats next?"

"I had Herbology earlier and it didn't mention anything about Asphodel." Scarlett said, before quickly reading what was next.

"According to this, we have to let it simmer for 5.5 minutes and then it's done." She read.

Hyrax placed his supplies away and looked at the schedule. "You have History of Magic. Lets go back to our room and I will teach you better than Binns. He's a bore.. and most sleep in his class anyone. I want to teach you more about my world." Hyrax smiled a bit, watching the potion carefully.

"Wouldn't the Professor notice if we're missing?" Scarlett asked, before grinning.

"I'd love to learn more about this world. It's so similar and yet so different than back home at the same time. I love it here, though I do miss Witchinia. Maybe when we find a way to get me back home, we can find a way that you can come visit me. I'd love to show you around my home planet, and even take visits to some of the other planets in the Aquila Galaxy. Most are quite nice, even if the Nova War is going on." Scarlett said quietly, her grin falling as she was reminded of home, and then reminded that she might not even see Hyrax again once she does go home.

Hyrax hugged her gently. "Don't be sad. Home is where your heart is. As long as you remember your home, it truly never is gone. And no. His teaching is so boring that he doesn't notice his class falling asleep." Hyrax laughed a bit as crocked the potion up.

"Yeah, but you know, once I get home and find a way to get you to be able to come visit, since you practically adopted me as your sister here, it makes you a Prince on Witchinia." Scarlett said with a smile.

Hyrax smiled a bit as he blushed. He grabbed his bag and handed in the potion. He walked with Scarlett to the room.

"Yeah, we can get you a crown and everything. I have a tiara back home, but since I'm mostly at school, I don't wear it that much. I mostly wear my hat. I have to wear my tiara for certain things though, like Royal Council meetings or going to meetings on other worlds." Scarlett said with a larger smile, following Hyrax.

Hyrax chuckled. "Sounds cool. But I hope its in my color." Hyrax laughed hard as he walks to the door. He wishes for their room like he taught Scarlett to. The door appears and he enters. He reaches into his trunk and pulls out a book.

"We can get it sorted so it is." Scarlett said with a smile. Hyrax really was like the big brother she always wanted. Back home, the closest thing she had was Ezzy, but he was just her loyal childhood friend.

"Hey, now that I attend this school, will I still stay in here?" She asked curiously, only just remembering this important bit of information.

"You will have to be sorted first. But first, I want to read a bit of a story. This is Beedle the Bard. Its our fairytale stories we have." Hyrax said as he opened the book.

Hyrax waved his wand a bit and screen appeared. "I have made it so you can see the book... just watch." He smiled and opened to the Tale of the Three Brothers.

"Three brothers, travelling along a lonely, winding road at twilight reached a deep treacherous river where anyone who attempted to swim or wade would drown. Learned in the magical arts, the brothers conjured a bridge with their wands and proceed to cross.

Peverell brothers with the Deathly Hallows

The Peverell brothers receive the items, and then go their separate ways to meet their fates

Halfway though the bridge, a hooded figure stood before them. The figure was the enraged spirit of Death, cheated of his due. Death cunningly pretended to congratulate them and proceeds to award them with gifts of their own choosing."

Hyrax read as the screen would depict the scene with shadows.

Scarlett watched and listened in awe as the story was read. It was like nothing she had ever heard before. None of the stories on Witchinia were like that.

"This is so cool." She said quietly as she curled up against her honorary big brother in the same way she used to do to Ezzy, her childhood friend.

Hyrax smiled a bit, and went back to reading as his wand projected the scenes.

"The eldest brother, a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence. Death granted his wish by fashioning the Elder Wand from a branch of a nearby elder tree standing on the banks of the river. The second brother, an arrogant man, chose to further humiliate death, and asked for the power to recall the deceased from the grave. Death granted his wish by crafting the Resurrection Stone from a stone picked from the riverbank. The third and youngest brother, who was the most humble and wise, did not trust Death and asked for something to enable him to go forth without Death being able to follow. A reluctant Death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Invisibility Cloak."

Scarlett remained quiet with wide eyes as she listened and watched, curled up against her honorary big brother. She was fascinated by the story and was already memorizing it to write it out later so that she could show everyone once she was able to get back home.

"The three brothers took their prizes and soon went on their separate ways.

The eldest brother travelled to a village where a wizard whom he had quarrelled lived. He sought out a duel and fought the wizard using the wand, instantly killing the latter.

Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the eldest brother walked to an inn not far from the duelling site and spent the night there. Taken by his conscience and lust of the Elder Wand's power, the eldest brother boasted of this wand gifted by Death and his own invincibility.

That very night, Death transfigured to a murderous wizard. The unknown murderous wizard crept to the inn as the eldest brother slept, drunk from wine. The wizard slit the oldest brother's throat for good measure and stole the wand. That was when Death took the first brother." Hyrax read. He stopped and drew the Elder Wand. "The Elder Wand, to represent those who lust for power. Its past is very bloody. Going from wizard to wizard. We don't know where it is anymore."

"This book was written a long time ago, right? Does anyone know where the Elder Wand is now? Do you think that anyone knows and didn't tell anyone?" Scarlett asked quietly as Zezu jumped onto the couch to sit along the back of it so that he could see better.

"That's the thing. The history of the Elder Wand is so bloody. It has passed from hand to hand from duels or deaths. It's a very powerful weapon. The last known location was with our Headmaster, Dumbledore. He won it from a duel against Grindelwald." Hyrax said as he showed the wand symbol.

"Okay. Let's move on."

He opened the book and read: "The second brother returned to his home where he lived alone. Turning the stone thrice in his hand the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him, much to his delight. Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, committed suicide by hanging from his house' balcony so as truly to join her. That was when Death took the second brother for his own."

"Dumbledore? That's the Headmaster, right? I think I remember someone mentioning that." Scarlett said, before quieting down and going back to watching and listening. It was both interesting and kind of depressing.

"The Resurrection Stone. The power to recall loved ones. Its history is actually really unknown. No one knows where it is or where it went." Hyrax said. "I know this story is said, but it acts like a warning to the wizarding community." Hyrax drew the stone symbol and opened the book again.

"Death searched for the youngest brother as years passed but never succeeded. It was only when the third brother reached a great age, he took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. Greeting Death as an old friend, they departed this life as equals." Hyrax closed the book.

Scarlett listened and watched and when Hyrax closed the book, she looked up at him from her spot curled up against her honorary big brother.

"I liked the last bit the best since they went off together as equals, unlike his brothers." Scarlett said with a smile.

"The youngest was the wisest. The Cloak of Invisibility was passed down for generations. I know of one person in our world that has it... Harry Potter." Hyrax said. "So what does the Tale of Three Brothers teach you?"

"Who's Harry Potter?" Scarlett asked, before answering the question Hyrax asked her.

"That... greed and selfishness gets you nowhere?" Scarlett said, a little hesitant in case she got it wrong.

Hyrax nodded. "Correct. Very good. It serves as a warning where greed and selfishness can get you. It shows that you should be humble and kind, as well as smart. Life is a cycle. We are born, we live, and we die. There is no escape. But if we accept death as a friend, then we will feel no pain. That is always the lesson sister. Now Harry Potter is for next time. You got Flying class next." Hyrax said as you hear the bell ring.

"In Aquila, there are two escapes. One being if you are a God or Goddess and have gained access to your full power. After that, you're immortal. I hope I can get there one day. The second one is becoming friends with the Death God, Smal. If he likes you, he'll keep you away from death and stop you from going to Zaron and the afterlife." Scarlett said, before her face lit up.

"Flying? Finally." She grinned.

"Should I summon my broom?" Scarlett said as she got up, pulling Zezu into her arms as she moved.

"No. Sadly First Years are not allowed their own brooms. It's the rules. But you get to test our my world's brooms. The schools loans them for this one class." Hyrax said. "They are not the best, but still good to learn how to fly in our world."

"Loans? But how do they fly if they're not with their owners?" Scarlett asked, confused. She couldn't remember if they'd had this conversation or not. Back on Witchinia, brooms only fly for their Witch or Wizard.

"These are school brooms. They don't belong to anyone but the school. They let you borrow the broomstick for first lesson. If you want your own, usually the parents have to buy after your first year. It's so people wont get hurt. Especially in the game of Quidditch."

"How do they fly for everyone if they don't belong to anyone but the school? Brooms only fly for their Witch or Wizard." Scarlett said, utterly confused.

"Oh, and what's Quit-itch?" She asked.

"Well. I really don't know that question. but Quidditch is one of the biggest Wizarding sports ever. I will teach you about it during the next break which is after your class." Hyrax smiled as he grabbed his supplies. "I can't be late for Herbology. You better hurry."

"Okay. But Zezu's going with you." Scarlett said with a smile as Zezu jumped out of her arms and onto Hyrax's shoulder.

"See you later. I'm just gonna everyone else." She said before going out and following a bunch of First Years outside.

"You probably should hurry if you wish to make it to your class in time." Zezu said.

Hyrax smiled and ran off. He turned to Zezu. " I know it was a sad story for her to hear.. but I think it teaches a lesson. Did you learn something of our world Zezu?" He asked as he briskly walked to the Herbology class for the lesson.

"A little. Your world is filled with selfish and greedy people, and there is only a few people who aren't. Such as the youngest brother, and you." Zezu said as he flicked his tail back and forth, keeping himself invisible to everyone else.

Hyrax nodded. "Thats the world now sadly.. but it's a good warning. Tell me, do you have anything like the items I described the book?" Hyrax wondered and shuddered. A weapon like the Elder Wand in the wrong hands can be disaster.

"Not that I know about, and I've been around a long time. Though there is an invisibility spell. And it bring back the dead, one must go the Smal, the Death God, and talk to him and then go talk to the Zaron Royal Family about getting the person's soul back. Though there are a few, even more powerful objects around the Aquila Galaxy." Zezu said.

Hyrax shuddered. "I hope we can keep people from finding out. If someone knew there was a place that had more powerful objects, Wizarding War III will occur. And we just got over the Second Wizarding War." Hyrax walked into the classroom and pulled out the notes on aloe vera. He listened as the teacher started class.

"Unless they find out about Scarlett and I, people here will never know. Besides, they are harshly protected by the Gods and Goddesses, and the majority of the Royals as well." Zezu said as he looked down and read over Hyrax's notes and listened to his teacher. It was only then that he remember his special ability. He didn't use it often, so he sometimes completely forgot about it. Even Scarlett didn't know about it as she had yet to see it.

"Once your class is over, grab Scarlett and head back to that room from before. I have something I need to show both of you." Zezu said to Hyrax before concentrating on getting his voice to reach his mistress.

"Scarlett, I have something to show you after class. Hyrax too. But how is your Broom Flying Class going?" The old Familiar asked, and his voiced reached the young Witch, who was currently hovering on the school broom along with the rest of her class.

"It's great, Zezu. I'm hovering right now. It's just like when Amara used to take me flying on her broom, but I'm doing it all by myself." Scarlett muttered under her breath as not to draw attention from her classmates, but Zezu could hear the excitement in her voice.

Hyrax smiled a bit, knowing she was enjoying it so far. He could take the break to teach her about Quidditch, since he was a player on the team himself. And she didn't have another class until DADA, which they had together. "Okay. That should be easy. It would be lunch hour, so we should be good." Hyrax spoke to Zezu, petting slightly. He went back to his notes, writing about the healing properties of Aloe vera

"Good, because I think it will help Scarlett quite a bit." Zezu said as he thought about how he was going to reveal his little secret. It would help his mistress a bit, and maybe even Hyrax a bit as well, depending on how they both took it.

The bell rang and Hyrax walked to the Great Hall. He waited for Scarlett to return from the Flying class.

As soon as class was over, Scarlett followed the rest of the First Years all the way to the Great Hall, where she saw Hyrax and Zezu.

"Hey!" Scarlett said with a grin.

"I had a ton of fun." She said, before looking purposely towards Zezu.

"So what is it you wanted to show us?" She said, lowering her voice just a little.

"I can't show you here. I will show you once we are someone no one else can see." Zezu said, jumping from Hyrax's shoulder to Scarlett's.

Hyrax nodded. "Let's grab a bite to eat and head back to the room." Hyrax suggested. "We have about an hour for lunch. I will teach about Quidditch afterwards." Hyrax smiled and scuffled Scarlett's hair like a brother would to his younger siblings. He smiled and walked into the Great Hall.

Scarlett laughed as Hyrax messed with her hair. She was glad that she had the thought to banish her hat before she flew. Even if no one could see it, she didn't want to fly off while she was flying.

"Okay. I can't wait." Scarlett grinned as she followed Hyrax into the Great Hall. She was aware that there were people who didn't recognize her and thus were looking at her, but she did her best to ignore them.

Hyrax smiled at her and passed her a plate of food. He wishes he could have some wings or something to hide Scarlet from the stares. "Why do people have to stare.. so rude." Hyrax shakes his head. He goes back to making sure that Scarlett gets a good meal on her plate.

"Thanks." Scarlett said as she took the plate with a smile on her face. She also spotted a bit of fish on the table that she grabbed and stealthily gave to Zezu to eat.

"They're only staring because I randomly appeared and wasn't here at the beginning of the year." Scarlett said.

"Still, people need to learn not to stare at others." Hyrax smiled a bit. He ate his plate and waited for Scarlett. He wondered what Zezu have that could help them in the situation they had at moment.

"I'm used to people staring at me. At least there is less people staring at me here than there is back home. They used to stare at me whenever someone accidentally bumped into me to see how I react." Scarlett said as she ate, and shortly after she was done.

Hyrax shook his head and smiled. "Come along. Back too our room." Hyrax said as he walked to the room. Once he got to the location, he paced three times for the entrance to appear. He waited to make sure the coast was clear before nodding.

Scarlett grinned as she followed Hyrax all the way back to the room and once it was clear, she went inside before turning to look at Hyrax and then at Zezu, who was still on her shoulders.

"Okay, Zezu. What did you want to show us?" Scarlett said as Zezu jumped onto the floor and looked at the two in front of him.

"Scarlett, as you know, I am an ancient Familiar who has had masters all throughout your family for many, many generations. I am the only ancient Familiar left in all of Witchinia and there is a special ability that ancient Familiars have. It has been many years that I have used it." Zezu said, before closing his golden eyes and concentrating.

Slowly, his cat form shifted into a form similar to a human, but with cat ears and a tail. Zezu looked to be around seventeen or eighteen in his new form. As he opened his eyes again, they were still his golden yellow.

"While I am in this form, I am unable to turn invisible, but I can talk to other Familiars and Scarlett. I can even talk to my Mistress telepathically while in this form. While in this form, I can even talk to everyone else without them not understanding me." Zezu explained.

Scarlett stared at Zezu in surprise, muted due to her surprise.

Hyrax titled his head. "Amazing.. An Animagus.. That is hard to do in this world. Simpily amazing. But It would be hard to tell why there is now two new students." Hyrax rubbed his head. He was unsure how he was going to lie about this part.

"Ani-may-gus? What's that?" Scarlett asked, snapping out of her surprised at the new word that Hyrax mentioned. She was just so surprised by Zezu's secret. She had studied ancient Familiars since she was small due to her mother having an ancient Familiar, Zezu himself, and she had never read anything about this.

"I did not show you this form to join Scarlett in class. Rather, I showed it to both of you as to give her a little piece of home." Zezu said, before swishing his cloak and turning around. As it settled, it showed a galaxy, causing Scarlett to gasp.

"Aquila..." She said, tearing up a little.

"It's Aquila." Scarlett said, causing Zezu to smile a little.

"Yes. It is." He said.

Hyrax looked at the cloak. "Amazing. As for Animagus, they are wizards are able to shift into animals." Hyrax said to Scarlett. Hyrax looked at the cloak, studying. "Such wonderful stars."

"By your description of an Animagus, I am not one of them. I am a Familiar, not a Wizard." Zezu said.

"She really is beautiful, isn't she? Aquila is sweet and cares for each and every one of the people who reside within her. That 'star' there is Witchinia." Scarlett said, pointing on one of the larger, brighter points on the cloak.

"Its amazing really. It will make Scarlett feel better when she is homesick. Thanks Zezu. I doubt there is a cloak for our stars." Hyrax said. He placed down his bookbag and grabbed a Quidditch book. "Now, class time again for you. I am gonna teach you about our biggest sport here."

"Awesome." Scarlett said with a grin as she bounced a little on the balls of her feet. Zezu allowed his cloak to go back to black before morphing back to his normal, Familiar form.

"So, where do we begin?" Scarlett said, her eyes all but sparkling.


End file.
